One Week Later
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Ted had forgotten all about his time with Barney and his little 'camera' but the G.N.B empolyee can't seem to get it out of his head. This is a SEQUEL to my other fic, 'S3x Tape'. WARNING: no plot just smut.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm Saturday night and Ted sat unaccompanied in front of the T.V, dateless yet again. Crunching away on his favourite cereal Ted was surprised by how much he was enjoying his time alone. Of course that didn't last too long as a rather loud knock broke his attention from the T.V.

"Who is it?" He asked but no heard reply. The architect placed his bowl down and went on to open the door.

Standing at Ted's doorway stood his friend Barney. He kept his arms behind his back, has if hiding something.

"Oh…hey dude, whats…up?"

"Well Mosby" He started, letting himself in. "I had just picked up his hot number 8 from the bookstore down the street and we were playing an awesome game of Doctor….when I noticed something"

Barney closed the door behind him and pulled out the hidden item. It was a video camera, the same one from that night weeks ago. Ted noticed it right away and his whole body froze.

"What…are you doing with that…." He asked, pointing at the camera almost fearing what Barney was going to do.

"Ted…Let's finish our film. You walked out on me right when we were getting to the good part"

Memories of that day began to flooding back, and Ted's body reacted just as Barney thought it would, with excitement.

"No….no, no, no, no no. Barney….no" The architect opened his door as a way of telling his guest to leave but Barney just stood there.

"Come'on Ted don't tell me you didn't….like it" The G.N.B employee came closer to his friend. "Just a secret, between us bro's" He added a wink when he finished.

Ted wasn't sure why but he closed his door and allowed his friend to pin him to the wall, they`re lips touching and tolerating the fact that Ted had some cereal stuck on his teeth.

"Barney…." Ted started, his face quickly turning red. "….Is….the camera on?"

Barney chuckled and turned on his wonderful device. He watched has Ted's whole body changed. The camera recorded their make-out session, even catching the light moans that Ted made.

Both men broke away and Barney sat down on his friend's sofa while unzipping his pants. The architect fell to his knees and repeated what he did just a week before. His lips held a tight grip on Barney's stiff cock has his tongue caress the shaft, enjoying every taste of Barney Stinson.

"The camera loves you!" Said the blonde man with great optimism has he zoom in on Ted shoving the whole thing in his warm mouth. Has he pulled his lips away trails of white gold dipped from his chin, his whole body quivering as if begging for more.

_Alright no more, hope you guys enjoyed this. Next time I'll add a plot. But since your still reading this why not review?_

Please check out my other stories, the older ones have a few spelling/grammar issues and I'm apologetic for that but when the time comes I will fix them up.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:: **not sure why I typed this up but I did….takes place the morning after…so enjoy.**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**  
Ted lay in his bed quietly. The whole room was a mess with things knocked down and all over the place.

"Well, that was fun" Said a blonde man entering the chaotic room after a fast trip to the washroom.

"Nuh…" Ted replay, his face still buried in the pillow.

"Come'on dude, outta bed!" Barney sounded quite upbeat.

"I can't move…" Ted groan.

"Well that's what happens when you ride the 'Barney express'- no, the 'Barney roller coaster of awesomeness'" For a moment the blonde man stood there with a large grin on his face his hands in the air showcasing the length of what was just said.

"Whatever, I'm too sore to get out of bed" The dark hair man went on about the pain, but the reality was that he liked the soreness. Not that he would say anything; after all he didn't want to encourage the suit loving bank employee.

"The faster you're out of bed the faster we can watch what I recorded last night…." Barney said playfully while picking up the camera from the floor.

For a moment neither man said a word, and then Ted clawed from one side of his bed to the other where Barney was standing. He reached his hands out and pulled the man closer. Pulling down on the other's thin boxers, Ted reached forward and began to service his friend. His warm yet exhausted mouth had not lost its touch in pleasing Barney.

Then suddenly The G.N.B employee's cell phone went off.

"Wha….what?" He said, his words breaking when Ted deep throat the other man's cock.

"Hey Barney, its Marshall…listen we-"

"Marshall" Barney said, interrupting his friend. " Right now I'm very…._oh yea, like that_…..very busy with '_rolling cigars_' if you know what I mean"

There was a small pause.

"Your smoking?" Asked the dumbfound lawyer.

"What? No! I'm _rolling cigars, getting lip service, gaining knowledge, _you know…_watching someone 'play the skin flute_'" Barney didn't want to have to say the real word.

Marshall paused again.

"….Someone stole your flute while you`re smoking….in school?" Marshall really couldn't make any sense to what the playboy was saying over the phone. "  
**  
THE END**


End file.
